


Yeah They Were Happy

by Col_faridi (orphan_account)



Series: There is Only One for Me [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Col_faridi
Summary: The Rise from the Ashes





	Yeah They Were Happy

He watched them from a distance, both were snuggled close together and Steve’s hands were resting somewhere under Tim’s shirt on his stomach. With his other hand he was holding his beer and gesticulating while talking to LBS probably discussing some batting techniques or strategies that only they can understand. 

He turned his attention on his captain and noticed the frankly besotted look on his face. Tim’s eyes were demonstrating every bit of content he was feeling. He wondered how much of that was because they were taking the Urn home and how much because after more than a year Steve was sharing the dressing room with him, cuddled together at every given opportunity away from the eyes of Media and pressers. 

He had watched Tim from afar after the sandpaper gate and appreciated the front he put up for the outside world while hurting badly for his own boyfriend. 

Tim gained new level of respect and love for how he fronted the media scrutiny for them all since then, criticised left right centre. At least they were being captained by someone who they all were comfortable with. 

Tim suddenly gave a startled laugh to whatever Steve said full bellied, leaning into his boyfriend. He like this new Tim, loose and more relaxed than he was after he got burdened with being the face of a disgraced team. 

“He looks happy, no?” Pat felt Mitch slide beside him and whisper gently. 

“Who exactly?” He joked in reply, leaning into the sturdy body of his fiancé...felt good saying that-fiancé. 

“All of them”, came the reply in a joke too. And after a moment— “Tim though especially.” 

Pat couldn’t agree more to that since he was thinking on the same line. 

“Smudge too”, Mitch continued, “but Tim deserves this respite, after everything, being together with him in this moment.”

“Both of them.” He replied, getting Mitch’s meaning.

“Tim looks more relaxed too.” Mitch’s tone was again joking.

“That’s what having one’s boyfriend close does” He replied and turned to smack a wet kiss on his fiancé’s cheek, knowing full well it was only one thing Mitch hated Pat doing. 

He got a glare from Mitch in return for his ‘cheekiness’ but he wasn’t ready for the retribution that followed. 

Mitch grabbed his collar and proceeded to kiss him throughlytongue and all. Within seconds he forgot that they were in the full view of the entire dressing room until his senses register ruckus hooting and he realised he probably shouldn’t have forgotten his mates who were all in different stages of giggling and whistling at them and was that phone in Wadey’s hand?? Oopss! 

Pat felt his cheeks burn and turned towards Mitch to chastise him for the display nobody will forget anytime soon. 

But woahh wrong move— Mitch was frankly eyeing him like a predator and he wished they could teleport to a room right this second. 

That look was promising. Very very promising indeed. 

He was readying himself to make a suggestion of returning back to the hotel right that moment when he heard JL’s exasperated voice indicating for the same. 

Yayy Coach! Thanks...his inner self did a happy little dance. 

“I think we all should head back before anyone else get a chance to turn more rowdy”, JL said at large to the room but looking pointedly at Mitch first and then Steve too for good measure who now had Tim bracketed between his legs. 

They all agreed happily. A bed and reception from families waiting at the hotel sounded about right now to them. 

They were getting on the bus when he saw Smudge turn towards him, Tim already inside claiming prime seats for them both. 

“Thank you, you know...”

He raised a puzzled eyebrow over that.

“...for keeping an eye on Tim all this time.”

Pat felt the tremors in Steve’s voice and wanted to tell him ‘someone did it for me too’, but nodded his head and said in a light tone, “what a mate would do Smudge.”

He got a grateful smile and a squeeze before Steve moved to enter the team bus. 

He followed after and saw Tim practically draped over by Smudge and quietly murmuring something that had Steve look like an iconic London double decker.

Snickering over his own internal joke, he send a prayer to whoever was listening to keep those two like that..in love..together. 

At least now he can stop keeping an eye on Tim’s emotional state and a finger on Smudge’s contact in his phone. 

He turned his attention towards the loud and lively detailed argument going between Mitch, Gary, and Wadey over the merits and demerits of English beer. 

Pat smiled fondly at his fiancé’s antics and proceeded to sit beside him and tune them out. 

Yeah they were all happy. It was long time coming. 


End file.
